During 1971 and 1972, the Connecticut correctional facility for adjudicated delinquent males, ages 12 to 16 years, was changed from an internally-oriented custodial facility to a community-oriented rehabilitative one. This change was brought about by means of the implementation of a social learning system on a gradual basis throughout the institution. This approach allowed for intensive training of staff on a cottage living unit basis, one by one, and for the use of appropriate control groups, i.e., the cottages in the same institution that were not immediately affected but which drew their residents and staff from the same populations as the social learning cottages. Throughout these two years, data were collected periodically on staff (over 125) and residents (over 350) on several variables, e.g., social climate, attitudes toward the institution and its programs, and, for staff only, job design and job satisfaction. In addition, numerous demographic variables were collected on all staff and residents. The purpose of the present research is: (1) to collect follow-up data on residents in order to determine recidivism rates; (2) to analyze this and previously collected data; and, (3) to begin writing a book length manuscript on this project and a few shorter reports.